Bloom of a Rose
by Azriel
Summary: Legolas gets caught up in the midst of a dispute between Imladris and Mirkwood. Can Elrond and Glorfindel help him find happiness? *Slash/ AU* G/L Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. A star rises

Title: Bloom of a Rose  
  
Author: Andrea (Azriel)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they all belong to the Tolkien estate.  
  
Summary: Legolas gets caught up in a dispute between Mirkwood and Imladris. Can Elrond and Glorfindel help him to find happiness?  
  
WARNING, this story is SLASH. The pairing shall be G/L with hinted Elrohir/L in later chapters. Thranduil is NOT a nice guy.  
  
My first LOTR fan fic so feedback would be appreciated. Flames will be used to toast sausages and marshmallows.  
  
1 Bloom of a Rose  
  
  
  
Chapter One: A star rises out of darkness…  
  
  
  
Outside, the skies darkened and the birds fell silent in respect. Deep in the heart of the valley of Imladris all lay still. Three but stirred in the great hall of the house of Elrond, tempers flaring and reputations on the verge of destruction. Elrond stood face to face with the King of Mirkwood, neither flinching and each filled with his own shame.  
  
" I have nothing left to say Thranduil, there is no replacement for Elladan is already bound." Elrond spun, dismissing the king with a flick of his hand.  
  
"Then the disgrace is yours and your house shall face the consequences, according to Celeborn's lore!" Thranduil smiled cruelly in the knowledge of the other lord's defeat. The third figure in the room faltered before stepping forward, shielding his lord from the tyrant's onslaught.  
  
" In light that there is no other alternative, perhaps I shall serf ice, my lord Thranduil?" Glorfindel stood forward from his place at Elrond's side glaring at the king's attack on his lord. " I may not be a son of Elrond but I am an Elven lord of this kingdom. My wife passed on to Mando's Hall many centuries ago so I am unbound."  
  
" I do not doubt your status Lord Glorfindel, and your offer shows unprecedented loyalty to your Lord." Glorfindel and Elrond smiled slightly at Thranduil's sudden unease. " I however find that I can offer no replacement of my son worthy of your rank and status, so I will have to decline your offer." Again Thranduil shifted with unease at the gazes piercing him from the other side of the dining hall. " Then again," The king paused, a cruel smile forming on his lips. "No, I could not release him." Again a pause. "My other son is still short of his majority by six years and is by no means worthy of a lord such as yourself."  
  
" I shall look forward to meeting him sir, but why has he not been spoken of before? I would have thought you would be proud to show off another son?"  
  
" He disgraced our family. He has been stripped of rank and is a servant within my home. He is not my son." Elrond and Glorfindel stared at the other elf in horror. How could an elf, any elf, say such a thing about his own son? Say that he had enslaved his own child? A child that should have been treasured and adored as all Elven children were. "But he is fair enough to the eyes, he was gifted to his brother as a consort before his marriage." Elrond had visibly paled, returning to the seat that he had previously given up.  
  
Glorfindel steeled himself against the anger and rage coursing through his veins. To submit one so young to such a fate, it was unspeakable. He vowed to save this unknown elf from his father, even if it meant spending the rest of eternity alone, bound to a child.  
  
" It matters not Thranduil, what fate has held in his past. It is his future we are discussing." Glorfindel's voice was cold as he addressed the king of Mirkwood. " All that I ask is that his title is restored to him before the betrothal. Surely that is not a big thing?"  
  
" You are too gracious, Glorfindel. What you ask shall be done."  
  
" When may I meet my future mate, King Thranduil? Or do you intend to keep him hidden until the ceremony?" Elrond stared in amazement as his friend confronted the other elf before him. Thranduil was notorious for his stubbornness and resilience.  
  
" Of course not. He is one of the elves that accompanied my party here. I dared not risk one of my better servants on such perilous roads." Thranduil paused, looking at the red haired elf before him knowingly. " I can send for him now, or if you prefer inform him and arrange a meeting for after tonight's feast…"  
  
" Now I think Thranduil." Elrond rose, once again intervening in the matter. " I also wish to see if this youth is worthy of my sons replacement."  
  
Thranduil nodded before turning and walking swiftly from the hall. Glorfindel faced Elrond a weary expression spreading over his face.  
  
" My friend, you need not do this for my honour." Elrond cast a despairing look over his companion, his amber eyes tinted with shame. " You should not have to do this just to repair a damage done by my blood."  
  
" Elrond, I am bound to serve you, but you may rest in the knowledge that I do this not solely out of duty." Glorfindel embraced his friend warmly and the two sat in silence awaiting the king's return. Elrond's thoughts drifted to his sons, their scheming had resulted in their friends sacrifice. Their blinkered view of their future had almost brought their realm to ruin. He closed his eyes in defeat allowing he to draw some small comfort from the presence of the other elf.  
  
Nearly ten minutes passed before the pair were alerted to the returning lord. The king brushed into the hall, a small figure stumbling in behind him. The young elf stayed behind the king, shielding himself from the view of the other elves in the room.  
  
" Lord Glorfindel, may I present to you, Legolas of Mirkwood." The king stood aside leaving the trembling youngster open to the appraisal of the two Elven lords. Glorfindel's breath caught at the sight of the young elf before him. The child was beautiful. No, beautiful was too petty a word for one such as he. He openly stared at the figure his thoughts racing in a thousand different directions. Only in his deepest dreams had he known such beauty and perfection. Elrond too had frozen, stunned by the creature standing in his hall before them.  
  
" Legolas, this is Lord Glorfindel, the one I spoke of. I trust that I need not warn you to serve him as well as you have served us?" Thranduil glowered threateningly at his son who kept his eyes lowered, not seeing the look of rage flashing beneath the deceptively calm demeanour of his king.  
  
"No, sir." Legolas glanced up at Glorfindel before once again lowering his gaze respectfully. " I shall do my best to please you, my lord." The older elf simply nodded, stunned into silence by the flash of sapphire he had just seen. Sapphire glazed with fear and tinted by pain. His own eyes wondered over the slight frame appreciatively, admiring every detail. Strands of hair spun from gold fell over slender shoulders clothed in a loose, faded shirt that hung off his slim frame. The delicate features of his face were partly obscured but even smeared with dirt, and pale from exhaustion, it was obvious that his beauty rivalled that of even Arwen.  
  
" I told you he was good for the eyes," Thranduil smiled cruelly noticing the lust creeping into Glorfindel's gaze. " Ask his older brother if you do not believe he will warm your bed well." Anger flashed in the eyes of the Rivendell elves at Thranduil's cruel laughter. Glorfindel could do nothing as he watched a deep red spread over the young elves cheeks, and as his eyes clenched shut. The youth pretended to brush off the snide jibe and reached down to pick at some loose strands dangling from his worn and faded tunic.  
  
" You said that he does not reach his majority for another six years, correct?" Glorfindel tore his gaze away from the tortured Legolas and returned his attention to his so called father. Thranduil nodded, uncertain of where this was going. " Then I make the request to you my Lord, that Legolas remains in Imladris for that time. We shall travel to Lothlorien where you may meet us for the ceremony upon the feast of Elbereth."  
  
" And why would you wish such an arrangement my Lord Glorfindel. Surely you would not bear Elrond with such a nuisance and burden." Thranduil smiled innocently, believing he already knew the answer.  
  
" You say he has been living as a servant? He will need to learn how to act and the duties he will have to perform as my mate. He will also need to learn the customs of Imladris and the surrounding lands if he is to reside here." Glorfindel paused, throwing Thranduil a sweet smile of his own. " I trust that you do not wish him to pose as a possible disgrace to your kingdom?"  
  
Silence filled the chamber as Thranduil considered his position, his gaze switching between the other occupants in the room before returning to fix his eyes on Elrond.  
  
" Then my lord, I give him to your care before the ceremony. He will obey you in every respect if he values his life. I cut all ties with him except those which we have addressed." Thranduil turned to address his youngest. " You are lucky Legolas."  
  
Legolas nodded humbly.  
  
" My lords. I shall see you in six years."  
  
" In six years, Thranduil." Thranduil merely grinned at the hatred radiating from the two older elves, satisfied in his accomplishment before turning and leaving his son in the capable hands of the lord of Imladris.  
  
" He is not worthy of his title." Glorfindel bit out under his breath.  
  
" Silence Glorfindel." Elrond chastised his friend before turning his attention to more pressing matters. " Glorfindel, fetch Elladan and Elrohir. It's about time they learn the consequences of their actions."  
  
Elrond waited until his companion had left the room before returning his attention to the almost forgotten figure shivering in the corner of the room.  
  
" Come little one. Let's see if we can find you something to eat." And taking Legolas by the hand, he led the reluctant princeling from the hall. 


	2. Confrontations

Title: Bloom of a Rose  
  
Author: Andrea (Azriel)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they all belong to the Tolkien estate.  
  
Summary: Legolas gets caught up in a dispute between Mirkwood and Imladris. Can Elrond and Glorfindel help him to find happiness?  
  
WARNING, this story is SLASH. The pairing shall be G/L with hinted Elrohir/L in later chapters. Thranduil is NOT a nice guy.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Two: Confrontations  
  
The kitchens were bustling with life as Elrond ushered his new charge through the jostling people busy preparing the upcoming feast. The boy had not said a word since Elrond had started to lead him through the halls of Imladris.  
  
" Halrowen, some food if you would be so kind!" Elrond called out to an elf standing beside a group of younger elves. She looked up, catching the Lords gaze and smiled, nodding as she gestured for him to sit at a table.  
  
" Come child." He directed Legolas through the kitchen to a large table. "Sit with me and then we shall satisfy our appetites." Elrond frowned as the timid elf merely nodded weakly, not even lifting his eyes from the floor to look at the elf addressing him. " You need not lower your eyes to me Legolas. You are an equal in my house and as such should not be afraid to address me." Elrond waited for his young charge to respond, but was disappointed when he only received another nod. He sighed inwardly at the silent knowledge that trust would not be given easily by this one.  
  
He smiled as two plates of food were placed in front of them, and began to eat. After a few seconds he paused realising that the young elf was still sat there, eyes lowered, his food remaining untouched. " You shall offend the cooks should you leave your food Legolas."  
  
" I mean no offence lord." The timid voice was barely a whisper, Elrond having to strain to catch the words. " But I am not permitted to indulge my own needs until I am alone."  
  
" And who told you such a thing?"  
  
" My master Thranduil, sir" Legolas still did not look up, his constant avoidance worrying the lord of Imladris. It was not natural for such unconditional submission from such a young elf. Especially one from royalty.  
  
" Thranduil is no longer your master child." Elrond paused again, speaking softly so not to be overheard. " You are need not fear him anymore."  
  
Legolas looked up hesitantly, uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
" I don't understand."  
  
" I think you do." Elrond saw the shiver run through the other man, his eyes become saddened as his shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
" My new master, Glorfindel, he will expect me to be bound to him on the day of my majority.." The elf-child's voice was shaky and uncertain. " I mean, I will be his yes?"  
  
" He shall treat you well Legolas. He will make you happy." Brown met deep blue as eyes met over the table, speaking of promises not said aloud. " He wants to protect you little one, I believe he will grow to love you in time. Maybe you will even return his feelings eventually."  
  
" No one loves me. No one cares for me. I'm nothing." Elrond sat, frozen by the sincerity of the words passing over the child's lips. He said them automatically, as if he had heard them from birth.  
  
The two elves had not heard the entrance of the other Lords of the valley. Elrond continued to stare in disbelief at the words torn from the young elf's soul. Silence fell upon the kitchens and all eyes turned to witness the strange events between their Elder and the stranger. Glorfindel walked up behind them reaching out to his betrothed. The newfound prince startled from the contact, pulling away and darting into a darker corner of the kitchens.  
  
Glorfindel rushed over to the stricken elf reaching out to help him. All of the kitchen staff watched as he the young elf recoiled from the contact, bracing himself against a blow that was never to come. Uneasy murmurs sounded as Glorfindel stayed his hand. Whispers of the tragedy of it, what could have happened to him, and the shame on the elves responsible broke any silence remaining as the Elven lord knelt beside his betrothed. "Legolas, it is Glorfindel. You can trust me. No harm shall come to you in my care, I promise you." Sapphire eyes flashed as they gazed up at Glorfindel with fear and longing.  
  
Legolas hesitated as he moved into the others outstretched arm. He swallowed down the urge to tremble as the same arm wrapped itself around his waist, clutching him tightly against the warm chest. The prince stiffened at the contact, hiding his face within the velvet robes.  
  
" Shh, little one. Let's just sit and eat our food, hmm?" Glorfindel smiled slightly as he felt the small nod of affirmation from his betrothed. He moved back to the bench shifting the wood elf to a comfortable position on his lap. "Now these," He paused, picking a small pastry from the selection on the table. " These are Halrowen's speciality. No one else in Imladris can cook as fine a delicacies as these."  
  
Everyone watched as the little prince lifted his eyes to gaze to the food in Glorfindel's hand. He looked over to lord Elrond, the unspoken need for permission flickering uncertainly in his eyes. Elrond simply nodded. Small delicate fingers reached out wrapping themselves around the small morsel.  
  
" Legolas…" Elrond spoke softly, drawing Legolas' gaze back to him. " I have sent a message to the tailors. With your permission I would like to organise some clothes for you." Legolas' eyes widened at the lord, no one had ever shown him such generosity. " I know you are afraid, but it is a necessity for your new station. Do you understand?"  
  
The young elf pulled away from the lord at his side, placing the food on the table and nodding silently. He sat still again, his eyes returning to their glazed fixation of the floor. Glorfindel sighed letting his hand move to rest on Legolas' lower back.  
  
" Elladan, Elrohir. Step forward, for I wish for you to meet the newest citizen of Imladris." Elrond beckoned for his two sons to move out, away from the shadows from where they had been watching the tragic scene unfold.. Again the kitchens paused as the two young lords stepped forward, their gowns softly rustling as they moved into view.  
  
" Father I…"  
  
" Silence Elrohir! I have had enough of your deceit! You have disgraced me, and you have disgraced this land." Elrond stood facing his sons. " Did you even consider the consequences that your actions would have? Consider how you would affect your friends and family?"  
  
Elrond's anger blazed filling the room with an electric charge. Elrohir stood there, stunned into silence by his fathers outburst. He shifted his gaze to the meek figure sitting in Glorfindel's lap, wincing at the overwhelming guilt creeping into his heart.  
  
" Father, it was not only myself! Thranduil's daughter…"  
  
" We are not speaking of Linuel, Elrohir. That is Thranduil's problem. What we are discussing is your blatant disregard for your family!" Elrond turned moving back to stand beside Glorfindel and Legolas. " Your foolishness has now affected another. One who should not have to be punished for your mistakes." His voice became softer as he reached out, lightly running his hand over Legolas' golden hair. " Leave us. I confine you to your room until the feast tonight."  
  
" Feast father?" Elladan interrupted.  
  
" Yes Elladan. We are to welcome the new Lord of Imladris in a manner that is fitting, and I can think of no better way." He turned back to his sons. " You are both dismissed. I have matters to attend to with Legolas."  
  
The children of Elrond turned and left the kitchens and the soft murmurs from the staff began anew. The Elven Lord looked down to see Legolas nibbling at the small pastry that Glorfindel had given him. It was a step in the right direction he supposed.  
  
" When you are finished little one, I would like to show you around and then to my tailors. We can't have you running around in those old clothes now, can we?" Legolas looked up tentatively, his eyes giving Elrond his consent.  
  
" I'm afraid this is where I leave you. I shall deal with the preparations for tonight my Lord so don't worry about anything except your new charge." Glorfindel motioned for his betrothed to rise, and he stood behind him as Elrond coaxed him forward.  
  
" Thank you Halrowen. I leave Glorfindel to give you my wishes for tonight." The head cook bowed slightly smiling at the trio before her.  
  
" Don't you worry Lord. Pleased to meet you Master Legolas." Her effort was rewarded by a tentative smile, before the little prince was swept away. " It's not right Glorfindel. He's so young."  
  
" Hush Halrowen. He is safe now, and you should know as well as I," He paused giving the cook a pointed look, " Elrond shall see that he is happy." Halrowen nodded, satisfied with his response. As she turned to begin her preparations he added to silently, " And so shall I…" 


	3. Whispers in the night

Title: Bloom of a Rose  
  
Author: Andrea (Azriel)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they all belong to the Tolkien estate.  
  
Summary: Legolas gets caught up in a dispute between Mirkwood and Imladris. Can Elrond and Glorfindel help him to find happiness?  
  
WARNING, this story is SLASH and AU. The pairing shall be G/L with hinted Elrohir/L in later chapters. Thranduil is NOT a nice guy.  
  
  
  
JastaElf and Miss V-KC – Don't worry. Hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Not all you understand, I've got to keep a few twists for later chapters. ; )  
  
AJ Matthews – Thank you for reviewing. I'm so glad you like it. I love your stories and you have been a big inspiration to me.  
  
Jan- Thank you very much for your review and your opinions. I've found them valuable and insightful. It's really good to get some detailed criticism. You need not worry about Legolas changing overnight. This isn't a fic where he's going to wake up and everything's going to rosy. And there's going to be no rushing into a sexual relationship, he's no where near ready for that. Now to your questions. The red haired elf was a mistake. My beta pointed out that but I forgot to change it in the final draft. It was in fact Glorfindel, I must have been very tired when I wrote that. Arwen, as it will be revealed in this chapter is betrothed to King Elessar of Gondor. Heck, I couldn't break them up. Thranduil had to offer a replacement for the same reason as Elrond which is also explained in this chapter. I hope you continue to like this and feedback is always welcome. : )  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. (  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Whispers in the Night  
  
" He is so fragile." Two pairs of eyes watched the figure padding around the room, his footsteps sounding softly as he moved. His eyes shifted curiously, taking in every detail of the elven decorations. " I don't know if I can do this Elrond." Glorfindel's voice almost cracked as he continued to look at the beauty before them.  
  
" He needs time. He will not turn to us overnight." Elrond pulled lightly at Glorfindel's arm, distracting him. " Leave him. I shall get him ready for the feast."  
  
" But…"  
  
" No Glorfindel. He needs support, reassurance. Not to feel as if he is being pushed into anything." Elrond struggled to dissuade his friend from crowding the frightened youngster cowering in the room. " Give him what he needs my friend. Please…" Elrond fell silent watching the warring emotions flicker over Glorfindel's face. Eventually he nodded, turning swiftly to walk away.  
  
Elrond sighed as he softly knocked on the door to Legolas' room, shaking the young elf from his reverie. Frightened eyes stared at him as he entered the room, following his every movement.  
  
" May I speak with you Princeling?" He tried to keep his voice soft and non threatening as he approached the frightened child. The figure in front of him simply nodded, backing up slowly into a corner, his loose robes sweeping the floor as he moved. " Please sit Legolas, there is no reason to fear me."  
  
Again the prince did not speak as he did as he was told.  
  
' Maybe I should have thought this through more thoroughly' Elrond thought as he took his place opposite Legolas on the large, freshly made bed. He looked down to the cream sheets which lay unruffled beneath his fingers. 'If only lives were as easy to straighten out.'  
  
When he looked up he found that the youth had adopted the same stance he had in the kitchens, and also later, when they had visited the tailors. The brilliant blue eyes remained transfixed on a spot on the floor as if searching for something that would never appear. Sorrow filled those eyes, a deep despair that refused to be shed. Even beneath the robes, Elrond could see his shoulders slump in defeat.  
  
" If I could change this I would." The Elven Lord did not know why those words slipped pass his lips. They could not change anything. " Anything you want, you shall have Legolas. You need only to ask."  
  
" Tell me my Lord. Can you change the past? Can you fight a darkness that no one but you can see?" Elrond started at the faint, broken whisper that cut through the expected silence. Uncertain eyes met those brimming with tears. And for once, Elrond could not answer him. " No? Then tell me how it is my Lord, that I have come to be here… In this place where the trees do not speak to me."  
  
" They shall speak Legolas, just give it time. They feel your sorrow and know not how to reach you." Elrond paused seeing that his words offered the smaller elf a feint margin of comfort. " As to how you are here, one could say it is a small gift from The Lady herself to deliver you from harm."  
  
" I do not understand." Still nothing more than a whisper, Legolas' voice continued to falter, stumbling over the few words he chose to speak.  
  
" Tell me Legolas, did you know of Celeborn's decree?" Elrond paused, the small shake of the head telling him all he needed to know. " It was said that our two realms had to be united. That a child of my own was to be bound to one of your fathers." He glanced over to ensure the other was listening. " Your father and I decided it was best if my son Elrohir were bound to your sister, Linuel."  
  
" Thranduil."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
" He is not my father. It is forbidden to acknowledge him as such. He is Thranduil." Legolas spoke with the same autonomy he had earlier in the day. Elrond felt his own heart clenched in pain at the young ones grief.  
  
" Thranduil, he sent a messenger to me three weeks ago." He paused again allowing Legolas to compose himself. A faint breeze brushed passed them causing the candles to flicker gently. The patterns of shifting light moved over the prince's face reflecting a solitary tear tracing a path down his cheek. " He informed me that your sister had run away. And that she had bound herself to one from Lothlorien."  
  
" I remember. He was furious, he took it out on everyone, especially the border guards who let her past."  
  
" It was at the same time that I had discovered my son had also committed such an infidelity, with the help of his brother." Elrond lowered his head in remembered shame. " It was with regret we had to reach a compromise."  
  
" And I'm it?" Hope fled from Legolas' voice as he whispered into the growing darkness, the dimming light mirroring the feelings in his heart.  
  
" It was not meant to be so. If a Kingdom withdrew from the agreement, their name and honour would be disgraced. I had no replacement for Elrohir, Thranduil had no replacement for Linuel." Legolas nodded in sudden understanding.  
  
" He always said I would be useful someday. But I had heard you have a daughter my Lord. What of her?"  
  
" Arwen, Undomiel. She too is promised to another. She has given her heart to one of the race of men. King Elessar of Gondor."  
  
" I have heard tale of this Elessar. His courage and bravery is legendary even in the deep realms of Mirkwood. You must be proud of her my Lord." Legolas' voice picked up a hint of wistfulness exposing his emotions to Elrond once again.  
  
" I am. But all of this aside, you are here now Legolas. I wish to know of you," Elrond paused, considering how to continue. " I wish to know what you have endured Legolas, I need to know so we shall know how to help you."  
  
Fear. It was the only way to describe the flash of emotion that clouded the prince's eyes. He stood suddenly pacing over to the small window where the evening breeze caught at the soft golden strands of his hair.  
  
" It was not so much him." More broken whispers in the twilight air. " It was Ferinduil. My brother. Thranduil was cruel, he hurt my mind, but he never struck me. That was all my brother. It was always him." His voice choked with sobs and he stuttered, unable to continue.  
  
" Why?" Elrond did not want to push the child, but it had to be resolved.  
  
" My mother. My brother." He turned away completely slumping against the wall and curling up in the corner. Tears flowed freely down his face but he did not give himself over to the sobs threatening to consume him.  
  
" I'm sorry. I won't press anymore." Elrond stood to stand close to the youth, but he dared not touch him for fear of scaring him. " I would ask that you join us for the feast. You need to eat and I would like you to meet some people who you will see around the palace. However, I would understand if you wished to stay here."  
  
" No. I do not wish to be alone. I shall come." Legolas still do not look at him, but Elrond took his acceptance of dinner as an improvement. He had been growing frustrated at the princes sullen silence, and it had been a relief to here him speak, even if it had brought them both unwanted memories.  
  
" Then come." Elrond smiled down at the youngster, offering him an outstretched hand. " Let's see what the tailors have prepared for you." And finally, as night fully embraced the valley of Imladris, Legolas reached out and took his hand… 


	4. Important note!!!!

IMPORTANT!!!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! Your feedback is always appreciated (  
  
I am having the internet cut off tomorrow, so I will be unable to update this story on fanfiction.net for about a month until I get home from university.  
  
Arghhhh!!! I hear you cry! However I do have e-mail access at Uni. If anyone is impatient and wants the chapters as I write them, you can send me your e-mail to the address on my authors page, and I shall e-mail them to you.  
  
All chapters will be added to FF.net when I get full internet access back.  
  
The next chapter shall be called 'The Feast' and shall be much longer than the others. It will deal with Legolas' reaction to enforced contact with other people and then with his first night alone.  
  
Hope you all are patient enough to stick with this. ( Begs, repeatedly saying pretty please! )  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Andrea 


	5. Unwanted Attentions

Hey everyone! Thank you all for your support on this story and I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this to you all. I had to do some work at university on my final year project which has taken up nearly all my time. I hope you are all still interested in this, I made it long to try and make up for the lateness. As always feedback would be great. I was overwhelmed at the number of e mails I've had about this story and I just hope this doesn't disappoint. The next chapter is already half written and will be with you guys ASAP. Thanks again, Andrea  
  
Title: Bloom of a Rose Author: Andrea (Azriel) Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they all belong to the Tolkien estate. Summary: Legolas gets caught up in a dispute between Mirkwood and Imladris. Can Elrond and Glorfindel help him to find happiness? WARNING, this story is SLASH and AU. The pairing shall be G/L with hinted Elrohir/L in later chapters. Thranduil is NOT a nice guy.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Glorfindel let his eyes roam over the elves gathering in the great hall and at the abject splendour glistening around him. Perfect. A small smile of satisfaction spread over his lips as he surveyed the scene.  
  
" Everything is ready My Lord." Halrowen came to stand beside him as she also looked out over the bustle. " All is prepared and the guests are beginning to arrive." She paused, " Do you. Would you prefer if I informed Lord Elrond?"  
  
" I would be grateful, yes. It would not be fit for our guests to greet themselves." Glorfindel turned and slowly made his way through the servants still milling around and fussing over the decorations. He sighed softly to himself, his step faltering as the young prince re-entered his mind. He still found it difficult to believe he was betrothed to the young beauty.  
  
Glorfindel almost silently paced down a corridor leading out to the main courtyard where the other Elven lords awaited his arrival. He brushed down his robes, straightening them out before he stepped out into the fading sunlight. Shadows had begun to dance in the approaching twilight as a scarlet hue tinged the sky. The Elven lord breathed deeply, revelling in the sweet smell of the evening mist settling in the valley.  
  
" My lord Glorfindel. It is an honour that you would invite us on this joyous occasion. I can only hope that we can offer you support and understanding through this time." A fair elf stood forward from the group gathered at the bottom of the steps, his clothes formal and unmarred by travel.  
  
" Well met, Haldir of Lothlorien. I welcome you and your companions to Imladris on behalf of Lord Elrond." Both elves stood bowing slightly to the other. " I am overjoyed that you could be here my friend. I was not sure if my messenger would reach you before you would continue with your journey. I am most eager for you to meet the latest citizen of Imladris." Glorfindel moved forward embracing his friend warmly. " Come, I shall show you where you and your party may rest and change before the feast."  
  
" And you, my old friend, may tell me the tale of this newfound prince of Mirkwood, and why I had to make my patrol walk all the back! After all, we only left last night!"  
  
. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *  
  
" Shhh. little prince. This won't hurt but it will look a mess unless you remain still!" Elrond instantly bit back a groan as the figure sitting before him froze instantly. " Not that still Legolas." Elrond shifted on the low bench picking up the soft brush and continuing with his task. The bristles picked their way through the silken strands of the now gleaming blond locks. " Now then, the braids." Fingers worked quickly, well adjusted to their task, the skittish figure relaxing slightly beneath his touch. " My mother used to do this for me when I was young. It was many years before I was good enough to attempt it myself." The back of the golden head tilted slightly, showing the Elven lord his charge was listening. " She always used to laugh at the knots I put in my hair."  
  
" I can't imagine you with messy hair my Lord."  
  
" Why my little Fosterling, was that a smile I saw on those lips of yours?" Elrond chuckled even though he got no response from the young elf kneeling on the floor. " I suppose not. There, all finished." Elrond turned the prince around examining his work from the front. " Why don't you look in the mirror?"  
  
The older elf watched at the princes hesitation as he approached the mirror above the glowing fireplace. Elrond eyes filled with sadness as he watched more silent tears trace their way down Legolas' cheeks. The elf looked away from his reflection and the familiar air of defeat filled his being.  
  
" Please sir. I would ask you to remove them."  
  
" And why pray tell would I do that?" Elrond rose crossing the room until he stood beside Legolas.  
  
" I am not worthy of such decoration."  
  
" Enough Legolas! Whether you can realise it or not, this is no longer your life. You are a prince now, if anything it would be seen as unworthy if you did not have such decoration." Elrond instantly cursed himself for his slip in patience as Legolas flinched away from his touch. " Come little one, we are expected in the Great Hall. It would be rude to keep them waiting, would you not agree?"  
  
Legolas paused, looking up with wide, uncertain eyes. He nodded stepping forward, allowing Elrond to lead him from the room.  
  
" Just relax tonight. Ignore any chatter amongst other elves, it will be hard but please try." Elrond's voice filled with concern, as fear crept into his heart. If Legolas could not eat in front of the kitchen staff, how would he handle a full feast?  
  
" I know how to handle myself my Lord. Unless it had escaped your notice, I am used to discretion." Legolas' gaze did not falter from the hallway stretching ahead of them, and again Elrond cursed himself for his mental stupidity. As they approached the hallway's end, his own step faltered.  
  
" I will be there for you Legolas. Please do not suffer in silence." Elrond sighed as Legolas nodded, still refusing to meet his gaze. " Then come princeling, let's not keep your guests waiting."  
  
*. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *  
  
" My Lords and Lady's, Lord Elrond, Lord of Imladris, and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." The stewards voice cut across all the chatter emanating around the hall and all turned to the main staircase. Glorfindel stepped forward to the foot of the steps awaiting the arrival. The doors opened and Elrond stepped out, he paused reaching out his hand. Instantly, murmurs and whispers filled the room, and Glorfindel froze, stunned into silence at the radiance before him.  
  
Never before had he seen such a vision of beauty. If Legolas had been beautiful when he arrived, in servant's clothes, hair tangled and face covered in dirt, then he was radiant, no, indescribable now. Elrond had dressed him in white robes lined with red velvet and his pale skin seemed ephemeral in the candlelight of the feast. His hair seemed to have captured the very sunlight of the day, shining out into the night.  
  
The pair walked down from the doorway to greet the gathering awaiting their presence. Legolas kept his head lowered avoiding the staring eyes, all focused on him. Panic diffused throughout his body his breathing becoming shallow and unsteady. The little elf moved closer to Elrond, his grip on the others hand tightening with every step they moved forward. To his relief the hand squeezed back reassuringly and sapphire eyes dared to look upwards. They met Elrond's eyes in a gaze of mutual understanding and unspoken words.  
  
Legolas shuddered as he took his first glance of the gathering of elves. His eyes were instantly drawn to the twins already seated at the head of the table. He knew no one else in the hall as he scanned over their appearance. All were dressed so formally and it reminded him of the early days when he had snuck up to peak at the dancing in Thranduil's palace. It had always been a dreamworld. A place he would visit to escape the cruel touch of his brother. But even the grand feasts had never held such silent dignity and magnificence.  
  
Then his gaze drifted the bottom of the stairwell.  
  
His breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded wildly as he caught sight of Glorfindel in his dress robes. The deep green was lined with gold and his whole being radiated respect and dignity. Legolas had never met anyone like him before.  
  
Glorfindel was staring at the young elf approaching him, still in awe at the transformation. His betrothed was truly beautiful. As the pair of elves reached him, he bowed slightly.  
  
" My lord Elrond. My prince. Allow me to escort you to your seats."  
  
" Well met Glorfindel. I do believe it is time to dine." Together the three elves made their way through the kaleidoscope of colours created by the robes around them towards the main table.  
  
" You look truly radiant Legolas. Those robes suit you." Glorfindel reached out taking Legolas' hand in his own when it was offered by Elrond. 'By Elbereth, his skin is soft..!' Glorfindel found it increasingly difficult to focus on anything other than the being at his side as the other elves melted away from them, taking their seats around the table. Legolas looked away, unable to meet Glorfindel's intense gaze, his own heart pounding wildly within his chest. Fear and confusion added to his growing hysteria and he became desperate for the strength of Elrond's presence at his side.  
  
" Thank you my Lord. But it is Lord Elrond who deserves the praise." Legolas' voice faltered as he stumbled over the words. " It is he who chose the colours and the style."  
  
" A fine choice indeed. I shall have to warn the tailors that they may loose their jobs!" Glorfindel chuckled softly but his merriment faded quickly as he noted the unchanging expression on the young prince's features. " Forgive me Legolas, I could not resist the jibe."  
  
" You have no need to apologise my Lord," Legolas interjected hurriedly. " It is just that I am grateful for the new clothes, it does not matter what they look like."  
  
" On the contrary Legolas, it now matters a great deal. Look around the table and I think you will understand."  
  
Legolas sat in the chair the Glorfindel had led him to and did as the older elf had instructed. He was grateful to see only Elrohir was seated between himself and the Lord of the valley. The young elf forced himself to breathe deeply as the other elves in the hall seated themselves and prepared to eat. Servants bustled around them hurriedly ensuring their comfort and Legolas felt a twinge of guilt pull inside of him. His mind flashed to the kitchens of Mirkwood, how the stifling heat could choke and consume, the burning sting of smoke in his eyes.  
  
" Are you well your highness?" A soft hesitant voice shook him from the web of memories. He looked up to find the raven haired elf at his side staring at him.  
  
" Yes Lord Elrohir. I am well." Elrohir sighed, it was like speaking to an automaton. Ask a question, get a pre-programmed response. A twinge of guilt nagged at the back of his mind and he struggled to brush it aside as he continued to watch the young elf beside him. His attention was drawn away as an expectant silence descended over the hall. The dark elf looked up to see his father standing at his other side waiting to address their guests. He lowered his eyes to the table, shame over coming him again. He could never hope to be half the elf his father was.. if only he had done things diff.  
  
" Welcome to you all. On behalf of Imladris I greet our guests from Lothlorien and am glad that you could prolong your stay." The elven lord paused reaching out to his goblet of wine. " I give this feast to welcome the newest citizen of the valley, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I hope that he finds many peaceful and happy days here." With that he brought the goblet to his lips.  
  
There was a chorus of agreements from the other elves before they also drank the toast.  
  
" All that is left to be said my friends, is to enjoy yourselves." As Elrond retook his seat, the food was brought in.  
  
Elrohir returned his focus to the startled creature next to him, desperately trying to avoid the deadly look that Glorfindel was giving him. It seemed as though he was being warned to stay well clear.  
  
" Those robes suit you your highness." He inwardly cursed himself as the words slipped passed his lips. ' What a stupid thing to say!' he thought as Legolas looked at him, his eyes uncertain of the compliment.  
  
" Thank you. Your father chose them." The reply held nothing. No warmth, no coldness, in fact, no sign of emotion what so ever. Elrohir noticed Glorfindel's small smile of satisfaction at the prince's lack of response to him. The food arrived preventing him from pressing the youth further.  
  
Glorfindel watched the younger twin trying to force Legolas into conversation and wanted nothing more than to sit between the two of them. Legolas was in no state to deal with such pressure! He couldn't help but be pleased when Legolas treated the upstart with such indifference.  
  
" Legolas, you must try these. Halrowen thought that you would like them." He placed a pair of tiny delicacies on Legolas' plate and watched intently as the princeling gingerly picked one up and began to nibble.  
  
" They are wonderful. I shall have to thank her." A twinkle of pleasure seeped into Legolas' eyes until he realised Glorfindel was staring. " Lord Elrond."  
  
" Yes Legolas, is anything wrong?"  
  
" Umm, no. I was just wondering, I mean.. if I'm not stepping out of place.. Are there horses here?" Legolas stumbled over the words, aiming to escape Glorfindel's scrutiny but instead drawing attention from all over the room. His voice faded out until it was barely more than a whisper, all of his momentary confidence gone.  
  
" Of course young princeling. We have some of the finest horses in Middle Earth. Why?" Elrond smiled kindly at him, trying to reassure him and draw his attention away from the gawping elves.  
  
" Tomorrow. may I see them? I mean, if it's no trouble I.."  
  
" It is no trouble Legolas, of course you may see them. I shall take you myself after breakfast."  
  
" Thank you." Legolas returned his attention to the morsels of food in front of him, trying to calm the mad pounding of his heart inside his chest. He could feel the eyes of both elves next to him burning into him, but he lost interest. He could feel the panic subside as he withdrew into himself, into the safety of his own mind. He wanted to see the horses. Wanted to run through the woods and the fields with them. Wanted to sit and talk with them and the trees as he had so many times in Mirkwood. A faint smile curved his lips at the memories as he continued to pick aimlessly at the food.  
  
He stopped eating when Elrond had finished, unable to eat in front of so many curious eyes. He could tell that the Lords look was one of disapproval without having to see it. It was some time before the food was removed from in front of him and the other elves began to rise and mingle amongst each other. The hall became loud with incessant chatter and jovial banter. Friends met friends and old companions were reunited. Legolas looked out at the scene with a longing, yet also with the knowledge he had no place here.  
  
Elrond rose and stood behind him, holding out his hand in unspoken invitation. Slowly he rose, stumbling slightly as his foot caught in the unfamiliar robes.  
  
" Come, little prince. A few introductions and then we shall retire I think."  
  
Two elves watched as Elrond led the frightened child away. Glorfindel felt disappointment that he could not bring such a response from the little one. He continued to follow the pair with his eyes as musicians began to play and elves around them began to sing. He could not help but wonder how Legolas' voice would sound in song. To sing in joy and contentment as it was meant to. He shut his eyes becoming lost in the fantasy, it would be perfect. Yes, he thought to himself, Legolas shall sing in Imladris. And I shall be there to hear it.  
  
He smiled to himself and went in search of Haldir, knowing that the prince was safe, here in the valley. 


	6. Jealous Eyes

Title: Bloom of a Rose Author: Andrea (Azriel) Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they all belong to the Tolkien estate. Summary: Legolas gets caught up in a dispute between Mirkwood and Imladris. Can Elrond and Glorfindel help him to find happiness? WARNING, this story is SLASH and AU. The pairing shall be G/L with hinted Elrohir/L in later chapters. Thranduil is NOT a nice guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sweet, precious little thing really, isn't he Elrohir?" Elrohir didn't need to look around to know the voice belonged to his twin. " And to think. he could have been yours."  
  
" Shut up Elladan." Elladan chuckled as he took his place alongside his brother on the balcony. " Now is not the time."  
  
" But brother, now is the perfect time. I saw you looking at him. You want him." Elladan stood with his back to the outside world amused at his twins reluctance to meet his gaze. " You could have him you know.."  
  
" I do not believe you! I am bound to another! And unless it has escaped your notice it does not seem as though the prince is going to be anybody's in the near future!" He paused for breath. " For Elbereth's sake Elladan! Are you blind to what has happened to him?"  
  
"He's used to giving of himself, El." Elladan smiled cruelly twisting his wedding band on his finger. " Are you telling me your little mouse satisfies your needs? You know as well as I do that you can't stand women!"  
  
Elrohir looked away in shame, knowing the truth of his brothers mocking words.  
  
" Have you even consummated your binding brother?" Elladan laughed out right at Elrohirs continued avoidance of the matter. " You haven't! Oh, that poor maiden! Elrohir you should at least have had the decency."  
  
" She has another lover!" Elrohir whipped around, cutting Elladan off mid flow. " Now shut up Elladan, for it is none of your concern!"  
  
" By the Valar, you really want the boy don't you? Elrohir how could you be so stupid? Glorfindel."  
  
" I don't give a damn about Glorfindel! He should be mine!" Elrohir shouted at his brother, startling the birds from their resting places in the nearby trees.  
  
Elladan watched as his brother caught his breath, an angry red hue spreading over his cheeks. " Stay away from him Elrohir. No good can come of this." His voice was barely more than a whisper as he walked away, leaving Elrohir on the balcony staring out into the night.  
  
************************  
  
" They are beautiful my Lord!" Elrond smiled at the first sign of genuine pleasure Legolas had shown. " I have never seen such fine creatures." Legolas skipped excitedly along the stable doors like an excited child, greeting every animal and being welcomed in return.  
  
" They like you young master. They say my charges always know when someone can speak to them." The stable master moved to stand beside the prince who was stroking one of the mares.  
  
" Tethiel said it was my gift. That no one could calm them like I did."  
  
" Tethiel? The head stable master of Mirkwood?"  
  
" Yes. He.."  
  
" It's alright Legolas. It's fine to tell us, if you want to." Legolas looked at Elrond, seeing the same reassurance in his eyes as he heard in his voice.  
  
" He was kind to me. He taught me the ways of the horses after my mother. They were my only friends." A sad smile of remembrance twisted the prince's lips as he turned his attention back to the dark horse. The mare moved forward nuzzling his hand as if she could feel his pain. " May I.. may I ride her? It has been so long and I.."  
  
" Of course! You shall have to ask her though, and do you wish Lord Elrond to accompany you?" Legolas switched his gaze between the stable master and Elrond in uncertainty.  
  
" If the Lord wishes it, I would be glad of his company." He turned to Elrond, offering a shy smile as he continued to stroke the horse.  
  
" Then I shall prepare your mounts, why don't you wait outside? It is a beautiful day after all.."  
  
******************  
  
Two weeks later..  
  
" Legolas! Give that back!" Halrowen laughed breathlessly as she darted after the figure flicking between the tables in the kitchens. " Legolas, watch out for the." CRASH!*!  
  
The kitchens ground to a stand still as Legolas sat on the floor, covered in cream amongst the broken remains of the large mixing bowl, the dusting of flour still settling from the collision. A chorus of frantic cries sounded out as people went running to help the prince, who was slowly dissolving into a fit of giggles.  
  
" By Elbereth Legolas! Just look at yourself!" Halrowen scolded as she helped the stricken elf to his feet. " Oh, what would the Lord say?"  
  
Legolas continued to laugh as she began to wipe at his face with a cloth, only succeeding to mix the cream and the flour dust together.  
  
" I should think he would be amused as the rest of us." All faces turned to look at the blond elf standing in the doorway. " I also believe he would be as overjoyed as myself to see a smile on your lips again, Princeling." Glorfindel stepped forward to stand closer to the scene, where he could get a better look at the princes predicament.  
  
" My lord. I am sorry.. I.. I did not mean.."  
  
" Shhh, Legolas! You are in no trouble for you have done nothing wrong." He offered the younger elf a small smile of reassurance. " Now let us leave these poor fellows in peace. There are matters I must discuss with you."  
  
" What matters My Lord?" It saddened the elder to hear the trepidation and fear re-enter the little ones voice as Glorfindel drew him away from his friends.  
  
" Our future Legolas. Our future."  
  
None of the elves paid any heed to the dark elf skulking in the shadows. And no one saw the flash of jealousy in his eyes. 


	7. Trials and Tribulations

Title: Bloom of a Rose Author: Andrea (Azriel) Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine; they all belong to the Tolkien estate. Summary: Legolas gets caught up in a dispute between Mirkwood and Imladris. Can Elrond and Glorfindel help him to find happiness? WARNING, this story is SLASH and AU. The pairing shall be G/L with hinted Elrohir/L in later chapters. Thranduil is NOT a nice guy.  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate people letting me know they like this story. I'm trying to move things on a bit now, focusing on key developments, so time will pass quicker in the next few chapters, but I must apologise for any spelling or grammar errors as I have lost my beta. Now to answer some questions. Mirai's Chic- Legolas was six years short of his majority at the beginning, so nearly 500. I'm not sure what that makes him but I envisage him as about 19 or 20 in human equivalent. Jasta Elf - Thanks for another wonderful response. To answer you, the question of Arwen and Elessar will be resolved in the next chapter, but I will not be dealing with the Lothlorien crowd for at least two more chapters. ;) As always please let me know if you are enjoying this or if you have any ideas. Andrea  
  
Chapter 6 : Trails and Tribulations  
  
One Year Later.  
  
" That is excellent young prince! Have you been practicing as I asked?" Legolas stood in the courtyard outside the stable, another blond elf standing opposite him.  
  
" Yes master Berethil. Lord Glorfindel practises with me daily. He says I will get rusty if I do not keep going over the routines." Legolas lay his training sword against the stone bench by the yards edge, picking up the pair of twin knives which lay glistening in the relentless sun.  
  
" I see that you are eager to get onto your favourite Legolas. If only I could inspire such confidence with the sword." The weapons master sighed also laying aside his sword. " I still feel it could be one of your greatest strengths." The older elf looked up, hoping his pupil was absorbing his words.  
  
" I wish I could share your enthusiasm sir, but I believe I shall always love the knives." Legolas smiled tenderly and ran his finger along the blunt edge of one blade.  
  
" Then may I suggest we remove our shirts and begin? I would not wish you to blame the heat for your eventual defeat!"  
  
The two elves sparred with the knives each dodging blows in an entrancing dance. The suns rays flickered over the metal and warmed the bodies of the two figures working tirelessly beneath them. As time passed the weapons master placed greater pressure on the younger elf, forcing him to make more erratic moves in his defence. It proved to be his demise as one after the other, the knives clattered to the stone floor below.  
  
" Again, I must be congratulated little one. Your skill is definitely improving and I must agree with you, your talent does lie with the knives." Legolas smiled at his master's appraisal and moved the short distance back to the bench.  
  
" It would seem we have to agree with you master Berethil." Both blond elves turned to greet the owner of the voice.  
  
" I feel he will be more than ready for his coming of age, My Lords. In fact, I would not be surprised if he could begin to learn the sacred kata's before his ceremony." Berethil looked back in time to see the flash of pride pass over Legolas' features. His heart swelled with his own sense of joy at seeing his pupil so content with his achievements. It was very rare to see the prince relaxed, even now when the inhibitions of his father's cruelty had begun to lift.  
  
" Indeed that is some achievement Legolas. You should be proud of yourself." Elrond stood forward from the others who waited behind him.  
  
" I have to give much credit to Lord Glorfindel, Lord Elrond. It is he who has practiced with me and allowed me to build on my strengths." The timid demeanour had returned, Berethil noticed, as it always did when those who surrounded Legolas were high in station.  
  
" Indeed I have practiced with you, Greenleaf," Glorfindel moved forward to stand forward beside Elrond; his usual formal robes absent, being replaced with a light tunic and leggings. " But it is you who has put in the work to improve your skills. I can take no credit for your hard work."  
  
Legolas raised his eyes briefly to meet those of the two eldars standing before him before looking to his teacher for reassurance. He was warmed by the friendly acceptance he found there and it gave him the courage to face the other elves.  
  
" If you continue like this Legolas you shall soon seek to usurp my brother and I on the archery field I suspect!" Elladan grinned, teasing the younger elf.  
  
" The bow is the one thing I have experience of Master Elladan. I would gladly accept your unspoken challenge, but I beg of you to take pity on me and wait until the sun has passed its peak." Legolas smiled back at the older twin, " I fear her grasp would steal me of fair sight and hinder me further than my lack of years."  
  
" This afternoon then young princeling! I shall enjoy showing you what you have left to learn!" Elladan chuckled at his father's obvious look of displeasure.  
  
" Elladan, we are encouraging Legolas with his confidence, not mocking it!" All eyes focused on the dark elf lord who continued to glare at his son. " But if Legolas has agreed, then all I can do is be there to support him. And hope he knocks you from your pedestal!" Elrond raised his eyebrow as Elladan shrugged his shoulders, and nodded towards the youngest of the gathering.  
  
" After lunch Legolas. I shall be looking forward to it."  
  
All were silent as Elladan left, Glorfindel trying in vain to stifle the chuckle which had been building as events unfolded. He looked up to see eyes of sapphire watching him intently. As eyes met, the other glanced away, as if ashamed to be caught staring in such a way. Glorfindel offered him a small smile, but the other did not look at him again.  
  
" I think Legolas," Berethil moved to where he had left his shirt. " That we need to find you a bow."  
  
" Indeed Berethil, it would not be fitting for an elf to try archery when he does not have a bow!" Elrond laughed softly at the amusement of the situation. " Well, young one let us find you a bow!"  
  
*************  
  
The sun passed overhead as the elves gathered for the midday meal. Friendly banter filled the hall as the food was consumed and the word of the archery challenge became known.  
  
" So, Legolas believes he can best the stars of Imladris? This shall be a sight!" One elf said.  
  
" Indeed it shall, I am most interested in the skills of our newest arrival." Another joined the conversation.  
  
" Peace my friends, I beg of you. There is no need for such fuss." Elrond tried to calm the bubbling excitement of the elves seated around the table. " At least let them eat their meal in a calm demeanour."  
  
Legolas picked at the sweet delicacies on his plate. Even after so many cycles of the sun shining down on him, he still could not grow accustomed to the fresh food given to him. He had put on weight, his ribs no longer showing but his body still lithe and slim. His clothes enhanced his slender frame and he felt healthier within himself.  
  
He felt his skin crawl as another leant in close to him to whisper in his ear.  
  
" Pay those fools no heed, Princeling." The soft voice grated over the young elves nerves. " I believe you could do anything you wish to us." Legolas pulled away slightly, only to be restrained by Elrohir's hand on his sleeve.  
  
" How is your wife Elrohir. Have you heard from her since she travelled back to Lothlorien?" Legolas smiled inwardly at the other elves sudden withdrawal.  
  
" She is well, thank you Legolas. She hopes to return to the valley before the leaves begin to fall." Elrohir's voice turned cold and bitter. He looked intently at the prince sat at his side, lust overcoming him, driving him to continue. " That leaves me the whole summer without her. If you would like Legolas, I intend to go riding tomorrow and would ask you to join me. I know the horses comfort you."  
  
" Thank you Elrohir, but I must decline. I have training with Berethil before breakfast and my Quenya lessons with your father after that. Perhaps another time." Legolas refused to look at the leering elf, afraid of the familiar look he would see in the cold, grey eyes.  
  
" Perhaps."  
  
" Legolas, are you ready?" Glorfindel ignored the scowl Elrohir threw him as he approached, taking HIS place at Legolas' side. He was relieved when Legolas took his cue, reaching out and taking his hand in his own. Glorfindel felt the slender fingers shaking as he enclosed them with his, trying to give his Greenleaf the strength he needed.  
  
" Yes, yes I am, thank you."  
  
" Then let us make are way to the practise fields. I am most eager for this event to be over." Elrond rose from his seat and the other elves followed suit.  
  
Glorfindel released Legolas' hand as Elrohir was engaged in conversation by another young elf. The maiden giggled incessantly as Elrohir brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
" Thank you. I knew not what else I should do." The Legolas of old resurfaced and Glorfindel tried to hide the pain that suddenly filled him. He cursed Elrohir and his demanding libido. The small figure next to him continued to shake, his arms wrapping around his own body defensively and fresh tears gathering in his beautiful eyes.  
  
" I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable Legolas. I merely thought if he believed you had chosen, then he may relent in his pursuit of you." Glorfindel faltered as he saw that his words did nothing to reassure the young elf.  
  
" His kind never stops until they have what they want." Legolas looked to the sky. " They seek to cage it like a bird, and then consume it with everything they are, until nothing of its own identity remains."  
  
They walked in silence to the fields where other elves had already gathered. Glorfindel knew he could not offer Legolas physical support, that it was too soon and he could not face the prince's rejection. He watched the slender body move like liquid silk beneath the pale green shirt that Legolas now wore, and the golden mane flow down his back.  
  
" I was beginning to believe you would not come princeling!" Legolas looked up and smiled at Elladans greeting.  
  
" And I see you have taken advantage and had a quiver full of practice shots! It is only fair that I may warm up also." Legolas pointed to the target scattered with Elladans arrows.  
  
" Very well, ten arrows and then we shall begin. Ten arrows each, the most nearest the centre wins?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Legolas moved to a great Beech where his new bow and quiver rested against the trunk. Glorfindel sat beside Elrond and a few other Elven lords in the shade at the edge of the clearing. He was relieved to see that Elrohir and the maiden had seated themselves away from the main group.  
  
Legolas took his position at the mark and took aim. His muscles strained as his focus became complete. Silence fell and all present watched as Legolas released the arrow.  
  
It went wide.  
  
Legolas smiled as if satisfied as the arrow drove itself into the tree next to the target.  
  
" Well, that is better than it used to be." All the elves turned and looked at him as if his senses had taken their leave. " Come Elladan, loose your arrows, I need no more warm up." Again shock spread through the gathering, even Elladan could not believe his ears.  
  
" Umm.. Very well Legolas. If that is what you wish." Elladan paced over to the target and slowly eased out his arrows. Legolas stood patiently and watched the older elf work. The raven-haired elf walked back, his own pale blue shirt billowing in the slight breeze.  
  
Ten arrows flew. Ten arrows made the target.  
  
" Four centre. Four middle. Two outer. There Legolas. You have a sporting chance." Again the elf removed his arrows to the soft applause of his father and his peers.  
  
Legolas took a spare arrow to make the ten and took his mark.  
  
" Do not worry Legolas. You still have five years to improve." Elladan chuckled as he passed the blond. Legolas reached into the sleeve of his shirt and pulled out a slim piece of ribbon. Gathering up his long golden tresses he tied them back into a tight ponytail, barely a single strand falling over his face. He tightened his bowstring and checked the feathers of his arrows before slipping the quiver onto his back.  
  
As Elladan watched, the amused smile faded from his lips. He knew those actions were not performed by an amateur archer. Legolas flashed him a smile of his own before idly picking up the bow. Without much attention he loosed ten arrows in quick succession. Each one hit its target.  
  
Again a stunned silence fell across the clearing, not even the birds dared sing out.  
  
Every arrow was in the centre. 


	8. Realisations

Title: Bloom of a Rose Author: Andrea (Azriel) Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine; they all belong to the Tolkien estate. Summary: Legolas gets caught up in a dispute between Mirkwood and Imladris. Can Elrond and Glorfindel help him to find happiness? WARNING, this story is SLASH and AU. The pairing shall be G/L with hinted Elrohir/L in later chapters. Thranduil is NOT a nice guy.  
  
  
  
Thanks again to every who read and review the last chapter. As always feedback is greatly anticipated and welcomed. I have to apologise for the slightly mixed up structure of this story but all will be explained in the coming chapters  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Realisations.  
  
  
  
Thunder ripped across the sky above Rivendell and a lone figure sat, curled in the window, watching the rain pour down in sheets across the valley. Not a creature stirred when the storms rode in, very few travellers dared the dreadful conditions.  
  
Legolas looked out from his perch into the deluge beyond, pretending the tears on his cheeks were in fact rain drops.  
  
" You are sad again." A soft voice sounded in between the rumbles of the outside world. Halrowen approached the huddled form, her words a statement, not a question. She needed no response, instead putting her arms around the prince letting him sob softly into her shirt. 'Too far, too fast', she thought to herself. They had replayed this scene more often than she cared to remember.  
  
" I am sorry Halrowen. I have always ended up crying in your arms."  
  
" And have you heard me complain once, my friend." Her eyes met those once again full of uncertainty. " I did not believe so. Now, tell me what troubles your heart. Surely it is not this fine new room that has been thrust upon you?" She felt Legolas sigh within her motherly embrace, the only place in Imladris that he truly felt himself.  
  
" He wants me to be something I cannot." She heard the trepidation in his voice and she knew the fear clouding his mind. " He wants something I am not. I shall never be good enough for someone such as he."  
  
" Nonsense young one. That one is smitten with you!" Halrowen smiled down at him fondly, " Remember how he looked at you in the kitchens all those months ago?" She watched as Legolas looked back out the window, his eyes becoming clouded in remembrance. Yes, he remembered. He remembered it as if it had been yesterday.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
Bright knowing eyes stared at him, trying to show him a tenderness and affection he had learnt not to trust.  
  
" We need to discuss our future Legolas. I know it is soon but," Glorfindel looked at the young one who was standing at his side, eyes returning firmly to the floor. " But we cannot leave it undecided." He watched as the bowed head moved in a nod. " Please Legolas, sit."  
  
Legolas moved to the smallest chair which was in the corner of the room and shuffled to sit down. Glorfindel smiled at the sight of the once clean robes now covered in cooking ingredients. He made a mental note to get Legolas to the baths after they had finished. He caught the flash of blue as Legolas looked up at him, uncertainty radiating from his thin form, and his fear of the Elven Lord obvious to all who may have witnessed the scene.  
  
" These six years shall fly Legolas. I do not believe I have to tell you that." Glorfindel moved to sit in a larger chair beside the fire place, shifting his gaze from the frightened child to the dancing flames. " We do not have much time to get acquainted."  
  
Still the Elf lord's efforts were met with a sullen silence, not even a slight movement of the head to show that Legolas had even acknowledged his words. " Legolas, I would like to know you," He was forced to stop as the prince's head shot up in alarm. Fear flooded those sapphire orbs and Glorfindel could make out the tell-tale glisten of unshed tears. He realised his mistake and mentally hit himself for his inherrant foolishness. " Nay Legolas!! Nay that is not what I meant. I wish to know you for the elf that you are. Your likes and interests, your dreams. And if I can.." He paused hesitantly, moving from his chair to kneel before the frightened youth. " I will try to make some of those dreams come true."  
  
He could do nothing but watch as Legolas nervously played with his hands in his lap, waging a private battle within his soul. His heart pounded violently in his breast and his breath caught as he watched the tears begin to fall.  
  
" Please Legolas. Try to understand that no one here means you harm." Again he paused, this time to take the prince's hand in his own. " I mean you no harm. I shall do my best to protect you Legolas, and if you wish of anything, if it is within my power then you shall have it."  
  
* End flashback*  
  
" He said he could make dreams come true Halrowen, yet the only thing I wish for is still denied me." Legolas' voice cracked with yet another sob as memories of early days filled his head.  
  
" They do not understand little one." Halrowen softly ran her fingers through golden hair in a motherly fashion, fascinated as always at its softness. " How can they know when they have not faced such betrayal? Do they bother to see that you are more at home in the kitchens than the banquet hall, or that you hide your love for singing because you fear the sound of your own voice?"  
  
" They never used to let me sing. He said I sound like my mother." Halrowen could do nothing as she watched the young ones eyes glaze over in suppressed pain. " I used to pretend I could not, that at times I could not speak. Once I went a whole year with no one to talk to but the horses. It pleased Thranduil to have a mute servant."  
  
" Shh. hush now Legolas. Let us worry about the present." The older elf breathed a sigh of relief as the other fought to regain control, watching as the haze lifted and his eyes became clear and bright once more. " You cannot go on like this Legolas. You are acting as if you are still in the realm of the Green Wood and it does no one any good."  
  
" I know not how else to act Halrowen. They have done so much for me and I only wish to please them."  
  
" If you wish to please them then be yourself!" Halrowen lifted the princes chin so their eyes met. " They do not want you to fear them, or feel that you have to pretend to be something you are not! They love you for everything that you are, everything that you have the potential to be. Let them see you are not this, let them give you the chance you so desperately need."  
  
" But how do I tell them? They believe, Glorfindel believes, that I am changed. That I am this new, confident, and skilled creature." Legolas cast his eyes down as if in shame. " I am not. I am so scared, Halrowen. I do not know if I can take a step back."  
  
Halrowen felt tears fall from her own eyes at the sound of Legolas' broken whisper. " Oh, Legolas. Can you not see? It is a step forward not a step back! You have achieved so much, in a single year in this valley and it can only do great harm if you do not turn from this path that causes you such pain!"  
  
" I can see this my friend. I just fear their response."  
  
" You should not fear them for they will accept your honesty. Come Legolas, I shall walk with you to Elrond's study. I believe you should start with him."  
  
************  
  
" Come."  
  
Legolas froze when he heard the strong voice emanate from Elrond's study in the heart of Imladris. He felt his heart pounding as Halrowen opened the door and pushed him through into the candlelit room.  
  
" Legolas!?! What brings you to my chambers at such a late hour?" Elrond turned from his papers and laid down his quill on his desk, looking at the youth with concern in his eyes.  
  
" He has matters to discuss with you My Lord, I shall bring you both some tea."  
  
" Thank you Halrowen," The Elven Lord nodded his thanks to the cook as she took her leave, closing the door behind her blocking Legolas' escape. " Come Legolas and tell me what burdens your heart." Dark eyes watched the hesitant youth as he walked to a chair and sat opposite Elrond.  
  
" My Lord. I.. I fear that I have been untruthful with you." Legolas faltered in his words, pausing to gather his thoughts. " I cannot act this way any longer. I am not the elf everyone wishes me to be."  
  
" I am glad you have had the courage to come to me, Legolas. I have feared greatly for your well being these past months." Legolas looked up in surprise at the dark elf's words, confusion warring with bewilderment. " But this must be discussed thoroughly Legolas. And I believe that another should be present. Do you not agree?"  
  
Solemnly, Legolas nodded. The door to the room swung open and Halrowen entered with a tray.  
  
" Halrowen," Elronds deep booming voice caused the skittish creature opposite him to jump. " Send for Glorfindel."  
  
TBC. 


	9. Strangers In The Night

Title: Bloom of a Rose Author: Andrea (Azriel) E-mail: gelaidh_elf@hotmail.com Rating: R ( In later chapters.)  
  
Summary: Legolas gets caught up in a dispute between Mirkwood and Imladris. Can Elrond and Glorfindel help him to find happiness?  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they all belong to the Tolkien estate.  
  
WARNING, this story is SLASH. The pairing shall be G/L with hinted Elrohir/L in later chapters. References to rape, incest, and graphic violence.  
  
Authors note: Wow! I actually updated. I have to apologise for the massive break in this story but my final year in uni has taken up 99.5% of my time. I want to thank all my loyal readers who have pestered me over the last few months to continue with this. You guys have been a huge inspiration and I couldn't have continued without your support. You know who you are (!!! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint and I would love to hear your views. Hugs, Andrea  
Chapter 8: Strangers in the Night.  
  
A man walked slowly through the trees, ignoring the branches that seemed to reach out and snag his clothing in an attempt to slow his progress. He simply brushed them aside. He kept his footfalls soft so as not to disturb any who wandered nearby, his breathing deep and controlled.  
  
The human looked up to the sky admiring the stars scattered on the black back drop. A small smile played over his lips as he continued on his way to the secret place. The place where he spent many hours as a child, hiding from the cares of the world around him.  
  
He pulled short of the small pool, his senses detecting another presence. As he surveyed the scene before him, his breath caught and he froze, watching the slender figure bathing in the moonlit water.  
  
Soft lilting tones broke through the night air, wrenching at the man's heart as he watched, transfixed by the graceful movements of the stranger. The words were drawn of an untold sadness, of grief and suffering. The song's beauty only added to its tragedy. He moved forward letting the earth and leaves shift beneath his feet as he did so as to alert this elf of his presence.  
  
The lithe figure spun round, the water rippling softly in his wake. Sapphire eyes looked back at him through the night air and the man held himself still, letting the youth see that he was no threat.  
  
" *Who are you what business do you have here*?" Even in a state of undress there was a silent strength to this elf that Aragorn found himself respecting. Only his eyes gave away his fear and uncertainty.  
  
" * Peace mellon. I am known and welcome here.*" He stepped forward letting the moonlight illuminate his features.  
  
" * Your name?*"  
  
" * King Elessar Telecontar, known to the inhabitants of this realm as Aragorn.*" The man smiled warmly, "* Or Estel.*" Shock and recognition flickered over the young elf's features as he registered the words.  
  
" The King of Men." Legolas breathed. His mind stumbled over what to say, ' Who am I to have spoken to the King of Gondor in such a fashion! Was that any way for a prince to behave? Ai Elbereth, help me..'  
  
" Forgive me my Lord. I did not realise!" Legolas stuttered helplessly in Westron as he rushed to the shore scooping up his discarded robe, clutching it to his pale skin.  
  
"* Peace Legolas. I do not hold to such formalities here.*" Aragorn smiled warmly. " Dress and we shall speak further. I have heard much about you." He turned his back, allowing the timid elf a degree of privacy and waited for him to join him. The soft rustle of leaves caught in the bottom of Legolas' robe alerted Aragorn to the elf's approach and he glanced to his side to check his whereabouts.  
  
" Do you know much Westron?" The king enquired.  
  
" Some, My Lord. My king Thranduil made certain I was well practised in the ways of the court." Legolas kept his head bowed respectfully as they began to walk through the moonlit trees.  
  
" So I see." Aragorn murmured, pausing in an attempt to get the young elf to meet his gaze. " You need not lower your eyes to me. Here, in this place, we are equals."  
  
" You know not of what you speak Elessar-King. Such things are neither fact nor possible in this world. To believe so is fanciful." Legolas spoke with such conviction that Aragorn knew that the elf believed what he was saying. It saddened him to see one of the firstborn so humble and submissive. He lacked the elegance he had become accustomed to in one of their kind, the silent dignity and belief of superiority.  
  
" Then you may see me as fanciful master Legolas. But I shall tell you that I am not." The human sighed softly and continued along the moonlit path towards the main house. " I doubt Arwen would have me if I were!" Legolas looked up at this, once again cursing himself at forgetting who the man beside him was.  
  
" I hear she is the most beautiful elf alive. I would be honoured to meet her."  
  
" And you shall. She is here to see her father and discuss the arrangements for our wedding." Legolas smiled inwardly at the wistful look that crept into the kings eyes as he spoke of his betrothed, and a feeling of warmth spread through him at the caring tone of the mans voice. " It has been long enough and I fear I shall go crazy should we have to delay further!" The man was rewarded by a faint chuckle and took it as a sign of progress.  
  
" I can understand how a one year engagement would be frustrating to one of the world of men." Aragorn's chuckle joined the young princes lifting the atmosphere between them.  
  
They continued to walk discussing mundane matters of the wedding and happenings in Imladris. Aragorn was content to talk about Arwen as Legolas was content to listen.  
  
" And what of you Legolas?" Aragorn probed.  
  
" My Lord?" Legolas faltered, wary of the shift of attention on to him.  
  
" Are you content with your betrothal? Does Glorfindel treat you well?" The man watched as the elf went deathly white, his submissive demeanour returning far faster than it had been shed.  
  
" It is not my place."  
  
" Then who's place is it?" Aragorn pressed. He now understood why his foster father had been so eager for him to talk to the elf. It was obvious all was not well in his world.  
  
" May I speak freely with you? Can I trust you with my confidence?" The slight elf suddenly seemed swamped in the pale robes as he appeared to shrink under the intense grey gaze. The prince watched as the man nodded a look of sincerity on his features. " I am uncertain."  
  
" Of what?" There was a pause as they came to a halt, the elf moving closer to the trees lining the path. The man watched in fascination as Legolas leant against the trunk of the nearest, the tree reaching out with its branches to shelter his figure from the cold night air. Another mental note was tucked away in Aragorn's mind as he watched the youth; it seemed the young elf had a bond with nature that rivalled that of Erestor's.  
  
Perhaps it could explain the quietness of both elves? The bond with nature surpassing the need to feel connected to their own kind?  
  
" I have.. feelings for Lord Glorfindel. It confuses me." Legolas voice seemed somewhat distanced and the human had to strain to hear it. " I do not know how to approach him. I do not want to be left alone."  
  
" Why would you be alone?"  
  
" He does not feel for me. He can't. I.." Legolas faltered and Aragorn began to move forward. The sight of the tears forming in the elf's eyes wrenched at something inside him, jolting his belief in the strength of the first born. " I am tainted. I am not worthy of one such as he." Crystal drops spilt over onto the pale cheeks and the man reached out, beckoning the now trembling form into his arms.  
  
The slender figure nestled comfortably into his arms and he gave him a fatherly hug. " Listen to me Legolas. What you have been through, no creature, elf, man or dwarf should have to suffer through. You are the strongest elf that I know of and you are more than worthy of Glorfindel."  
  
" But the tales of him, the battles he has fought." The man tightened his grip as the elf started to sob.  
  
" He may be a warrior of the body, but you Legolas are a warrior of the spirit. You have survived things that would have broken another elf." They pulled apart and Aragorn looked into the sapphire eyes still glistening with tears but shining with something the king could only describe as hope. " Speak with him Legolas. Discuss your fears. I think you may be surprised."  
  
" Truly?"  
  
" Truly".  
  
********  
  
Dinner was a grand affair with Arwen and Aragorn seated beside Elrond discussing the current politics in Gondor. Erestor had begun a conversation with the young Mirkwood elf, telling him another tale of the history of the vale and of the elves that still inhabited it.  
  
Legolas had recently discovered the pleasure of the councillors company, the trees conspiring to throw them together. They had shared many afternoons walking through the gardens as the older elf had taken it upon himself to instruct the youngster in the ways of the court.  
  
Glorfindel sat on the other side of Legolas absent mindedly pushing his food around the plate in front of him. As the meal progressed he became aware of a slight touch against his thigh. He looked down almost choking on the small pastry in his mouth at the sight of Legolas' fingers entangled in part of his robe. He looked at the hands owner only to find himself facing a pair of eyes full of unanswered questions.  
  
His heart skipped a beat at the beauty of those eyes, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to speak. Pain flashed across the blue eyes and the curious fingers began to withdraw. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand had reached out trapping his betrothed's in a tight grip. He smiled reassuringly, hoping his eyes conveyed his pleasure at the younger elf's actions.  
  
" Its alright, you just surprised me." He kept his voice soft so as not to attract attention from the elves sat around them. " What brought this on?"  
  
" Not here. Can we talk later?" Legolas' voice was trembling slightly and the elf lord squeezed his hand in another act of reassurance.  
  
" Of course. Would you prefer to walk in the grounds or shall we go to your chambers?" Glorfindel stroked his thumb over the back of Legolas' hand continuing to send silent strength to his trembling form. Glorfindel knew what even a small degree of contact had cost the youth and he did not want him to feel as though he was doing wrong.  
  
" My room would be fine." A sudden burst of feminine giggles opposite them drew their attention. " And more private too." A shy smile, but eyes sparkling with renewed confidence. Glorfindel watched Legolas nod slightly along the table and followed his gaze to meet the curious gaze of the King of Gondor. As the man returned the nod, Glorfindel could not help but feel part of one big conspiracy.  
  
Was it possible that Aragorn was responsible for the change in his princeling?  
  
********  
  
The pair walked quietly through the still hallways fingers interlaced drawing the curiosity of any elf that they passed. Glorfindel had the suspicion that Legolas was walking slower than normal.  
  
" Your defence training has progressed well this month." He said, trying to break the silence that descended between them. " And I hear from lord Elrond that you have nearly mastered Quenya." Legolas smiled at this.  
  
" I have enjoyed studying the records with Erestor so I had to learn faster." The small chuckle was unlike anything Glorfindel had heard from the prince before. It seemed.. genuine, natural as though it was the true prince of Mirkwood beginning to shine through after all this time. It warmed him to believe that Legolas was beginning to heal, even if he was not the one to bring about such change.  
  
" I am glad to know you are content here."  
  
" That is what I wished to talk to you about." The familiar uncertainty was back in that songbird voice. " I.. I.."  
  
" You know that you can come to me with anything Legolas. I care for your welfare." Glorfindel watched in confusion as a crestfallen look fell upon the prince. " Have I displeased you?"  
  
" Do you care for me?" A whisper so faint it could have been swept away by the slightest of breezes escaped the lips of the smaller elf.  
  
" Of course, how could you think differently?"  
  
" No!" The other elf cut in, pulling on the eldars hand drawing them to a stop. " Do you CARE for me?" Glorfindel's confusion was short lived and he found himself hoping, his heart beating wildly in his breast as he looked searchingly into the other elves eyes. He was suffocating, desperate to breathe but frightened the moment would end.  
  
" Yes." He sighed, breaking the tension. " Yes I care for you, but.."  
  
He never finished, the words that would be said silenced as Legolas leant forward and soft, tender lips brushed against his own.  
TBC..  
  
Once again I have to thank all my faithful readers. I hope this was worth the wait!  
  
Hugs  
  
Andrea ( 


	10. What will be will be

Title: Bloom of a Rose Author: Andrea (Azriel) E-mail: gelaidh_elf@hotmail.com Rating: R (In later chapters.)  
  
Summary: Legolas gets caught up in a dispute between Mirkwood and Imladris. Can Elrond and Glorfindel help him to find happiness?  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they all belong to the Tolkien estate.  
  
WARNING, this story is SLASH. The pairing shall be G/L with hinted Elrohir/L in later chapters. References to rape, incest, and graphic violence.  
  
AN: Well here we are, some months later. I have nothing but praise for everyone who has reviewed and kept the spirit of this story alive and to those who have loyally badgered me all this time. I thought you peeps deserved a treat so I here are two chapters for your enjoyment. I am not overly happy with chapter 9 but I feel chapter 10 is the best to date (WARNING! Big battle scene!). I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I have whilst writing it. It will definitely not be as long before the next chapter is released. Promise! (It just needs to be revised one last time so I'm happy :) ).  
  
Chapter 9: What will be....  
  
An eternity passed but Legolas did not pull away. Never before had he felt so safe, so wanted and cherished. The lips dancing over his own were so tender never once trying to push him of force a response. The embrace seemed to last for an eternity, neither participant willing to release the other. Slowly, as lips parted and eyes fluttered open each elf allowed himself to breathe.  
  
"Legolas," The younger elf sighed softly as he heard his name pass over his companion's lips. "You are truly a gift from the Valar." Glorfindel opened his arms allowing the prince to move into his embrace. He sighed again as he enfolded the slender figure and the warmth of the young body seeped through his robes.  
  
"I am afraid."  
  
"I know." Glorfindel drew back and found himself lost in the deep sapphire eyes; "And you have to understand that nothing will happen unless you will it, and nothing shall happen until we are bound." He reached up tucking a stray lock of golden hair behind the prince's ear. Fresh tears threatened to spill onto the pale cheeks and the elf lord felt his heart wrench at the sight.  
  
The wind whistled softly around the arches of the walkway, the slight rustling of the trees in the garden breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen between them.  
  
"Walk with me?" Silence met the gentle question but Glorfindel remained positive as Legolas nodded and subtly slid his hand into the taller elfs. Together they moved into the sheltered corner of the garden, the twilight shadows embracing them and the moonlight guiding their way to a tree trunk serving as a natural bench. No words passed between them but the seneschal knew that none were needed. He sat straddling the seat and Legolas followed him, sitting with his back against the elders chest.  
  
Glorfindel let his free hand come up to brush through the golden strands resting against his burgundy robes, rewarded when his betrothed sighed and nestled his head against his shoulder. The slender fingers tightened their grip on his own and he encircled the youth in his embrace.  
  
"Will you leave me to my fate my Lord?" Faint words spoken out of mixture of hope and fear struck home in Glorfindel' heart. He drew the prince closer noting how the slender frame submitted all too readily to the warmth offered to it.  
  
"Only if I am a part of it." The elf Lord sighed. "I shall not abandon you."  
  
Sapphire eyes gazed up at him in wonderment before seeking out the warmth of the robes. Legolas allowed his body the thrill of being close to this elf, knowing in his heart that he would never be hurt by the Balrog slayer, Glorfindel of the house of the Golden Flower.  
  
*******  
  
Grey eyes watched from the darkness of the archways at the pair of golden haired elves, jealousy flaring up in their shadowed depths. So engrossed was the figure in the scene before him that he failed to sense the approach of another.  
  
"All is as it should be." The deep voice rang through the night air with authority and conviction. "They come together and heal the wounds of the past, something you would know little of. Their contentment is well deserved and I will see that nothing interferes with their relationship." The grey eyes of the father clashed with those of the son. "And I mean nothing." Elrond stood bolt straight, his voice leaving little doubt as to his sincerity.  
  
"I don't know what you mean ada!" Elrohir balked in mock indignation. "I was simply making my way to see if Legolas was well. He seemed somewhat quiet at dinner and I wished to see if I could provide aid in some way."  
  
"Well as you can see pen-neth, all is very much well in the princes world." Elrond gestured to the couple that remained curled in an affectionate embrace. "Many have foreseen such a union, the Valar themselves have willed it."  
  
"Ada, I am pleased that they have found a balance and an acceptance of their situation." Elrohir continued. "I understand how they must feel, being trapped with little room to manoeuvre."  
  
"They have both consented to bonding for the sake of their people. Something you would do well to learn from." The lord of the valley held his sons now unsteady gaze, unspoken threats firing between them. "Your sister and Aragorn have retired to the Halls of Fire. I suggest that you join them."  
  
Elrohir nodded and passed his father, making his way silently across the stone floor. Elrond looked away from the scene of intimacy unfolding in the garden, suddenly feeling like a trespasser on the delicate moment. He had seen his companions love for his young fosterling shine in his eyes and had silently watched as the young elf found his place in the valleys society. For a time he had feared that the prince had found his companionship in his chief counsellor but soon found these concerns to be unfounded. The two were friends, companions in their bond with the natural world and their love of the past, but certainly nothing more.  
  
The journey to his chambers was short and he was relieved when he shut the large wooden door to the outside world. His worries for his son faded as he sat down upon his bed relishing the familiar warmth of his surroundings. He put his fears to rest until tomorrow.  
  
After all, tomorrow was another day...  
  
******  
  
The warmth of the kitchen fires seeped through his tunic and collided with the warmth radiating from his heart. He sat perched on the worn steps watching the bustle as the elves busied themselves preparing breakfast. Various figures stopped briefly and greeted him but for the most part he was left in peace, his presence a familiar part of the kitchen life. An unconscious smile softened his features and his eyes danced with a light that had never been seen before. His friends wondered at the transformation in the elfling that had haunted their workplace.  
  
"They say that when one is truly at peace the wisdom of the world can be seen in their eyes." The smile grew at the familiar voice and he looked up in the deep brown eyes. "Some have also said you have found a new sense of peace in the valley." Halrowen watched a deep red suffuse itself over the young elf's cheekbones and his eyes darted nervously to the floor.  
  
"And where did you hear such a thing?" 'Ah', she thought, 'there is the sweet timid child I know so well'. She placed the tray of unbaked bread she had been carrying on a nearby table and took a seat next her young friend.  
  
"Perhaps you are beginning to find your way at last, hmm? No more lies?"  
  
"No more lies." Legolas agreed. "I have never felt this way. There is something I cannot explain nor describe about him, something that causes me to look upon him and feel... different." He drifted off into his thoughts unaware of the knowing smile being directed at him.  
  
"You see him as any would see a potential mate. You see his affection for you and that which is returned. Tell me young one, do you think of him in a more.. intimate manner?" Despite the apparent seriousness of her question she laughed gently as Legolas turned an even deeper shade of red. "Shall I take that as a yes?" Her chuckling caused him to squirm and he suddenly felt flushed and unbearably hot.  
  
"He is.. very attractive. Surely it is obvious to any who look upon him that he is indeed a desirable elf." His innocence reminded his friend of the horrors he had known in his short life. She hugged him with maternal affection and sighed gently.  
  
"No Legolas, not to all. He is a kind and gentle elf and one of the most honourable Lords to have ever walked upon Arda. His love for his people is unsurpassed and he would gladly give his life for any who have shown him loyalty. For all these reasons he is a great elf indeed, but for many, these reasons oft make him less desirable. How can one who would so willingly sacrifice their happiness for his people remain so dedicated to a single elf?"  
  
She watched as shadows cast themselves across Legolas' features and instantly regretted her approach. "You misunderstand me pen-neth." She watched the confusion and frustration build in the slender form and sighed again. "The answer is that he could not, unless that individual meant more to him than any other. I have seen the way he looks at you, young prince. His eyes hold a warmth that I have never seen before. He strives for your attention and acceptance with a ferocity so rarely seen outside of battle. It is though he is fighting for your heart."  
  
Legolas looked at the older woman in wonderment, desperately searching her features for confirmation of her words. He saw no trace of falsity and found himself, for one of the first times in his life, daring to hope.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 10 .... Will be.  
  
Six months later...  
  
Legolas raced along the open hallways towards the babble of sound emanating from the smaller chambers where they gathered for breakfast. It was just his luck to be late on a council day when the Lords met and could not be delayed. He had lingered in the comforting safety of the kitchens following his now traditional morning spent listening to Halrowen's words of comfort, and had not noticed the swift passage of time. It was only when his friends had asked him to move so that they might serve the food that he was shaken from his reverie.  
  
He could have cried out in frustration as his robes snagged on a root snaking into the confines of the great house. He knelt gingerly to free the fine material, freezing as he felt hands rest themselves against his hips.  
  
"Now what have we here? Hmmm?" The saccharine voice slid over Legolas' nerves causing him to jerk away from the icy touch only to find it tighten painfully. "And I thought I was the only one late for breakfast this day." Elrohir breathed into his captives' ear, enjoying that shiver that rippled through the rigid body.  
  
"Release me." Legolas was proud at how steady his voice sounded despite his inner turmoil. "Your father waits for us."  
  
"Hmmm.. I think you mean your gallant protector waits for you." The mocking laughter filled the younger twins' voice as he taunted the prince, twisting his body so that they faced each other. He saw the other elf's confidence and resolve weaken under his gaze and he strived to press home his advantage. "I was watching you at the practice fields yesterday. I know what he sees in you."  
  
Legolas swallowed deeply as the older elf drove him back into the nearby pillar, a soft scraping sound telling him his robe was still caught in the traitorous vegetation.  
  
"Your wife is due to arrive today is she not?" The question seemed to momentarily startle his aggressor, a momentary falter that Legolas used to tug the hindering material free and prepare to run. Elrohir snatched his arms pinning him forcefully against the stone and leaning in towards him.  
  
"My wife is none of your concern, little rose. Do not mention her again." The dark elf's anger and his use of the name Glorfindel had given him only served to make the young elf bolder by seeking to exploit the weakness presented to him in the only way he knew would affect his opponent.  
  
"Tis' not my fault she prefers another's bed to your own." Elrohir stilled, shocked at the smug smile he had never seen on Legolas' features before.  
  
"It would seem that the rose is a wild one." He murmured, the breathy whisper barely reaching the others ears. "It will need to be stripped of its thorns."  
  
"Elrohir!!" The sharp bark broke the eye contact between the two and Legolas felt the grip on his arms loosen. "Are you insane?! What if I had been ada?" His momentary relief faded as he identified his captors mirror image.  
  
"Nothing is happening here 'Dan. Legolas tripped and his robe was caught." Elrohir grinned, turning back to catch the sapphire eyes of his prey. "I was merely helping him up."  
  
"And I'm an Oliphaunt. Leave him, we are late for breakfast." Legolas did nothing but watch as Elladan shoved his brother, continuing to push him in the direction of the chambers that were his original destination. He glanced down at the now tattered edges of his robe and drew a deep breath. He felt himself shake as shock began to set in and felt the tears well in his eyes.  
  
Keeping his head lowered, he turned and forced himself to move in the direction the twin devils had gone.  
  
******  
  
"We were going to send a search party for you penneth!" Glorfindel stood as his betrothed moved sedately into the library. Sapphire eyes met his and he noted the distress masked within their depths. Choosing to wait for privacy he said nothing, instead holding out his hand for Legolas to take. He felt the slender fingers shake slightly as they entwined themselves with his own and his concern deepened when he made a mental note of the tattered hem of the princes robe.  
  
"Please forgive me, my lords." Legolas muttered. "I lost track of time whilst I was in the kitchens." He looked up at Elrond as he spoke before helping himself to a piece of fresh bread.  
  
"I still cannot fathom why you spend so much time down there, princeling." Elrohir goaded. "You would benefit far more from joining us for an early morning ride to the ranges." His tone appeared pleasant but those listening closely could catch the barely disguised amusement.  
  
"Surely it is up to Legolas as to what he deems a beneficial use of his time?" Glorfindel interceded, the notion that his former charge had something to do with his intended's distress. "And besides, he hardly needs the practice when his skill with the bow far exceeds your own!"  
  
Elrohir met Glorfindel's challenging gaze. "That as maybe, however his skill with the blade is still distinctly lacking. The knives are all well and good but the sword is a skill necessary of the warrior you seem to wish him to be."  
  
"All I wish him to be Elrohir, is happy." Glorfindel sat straight as Legolas continued to gingerly butter his bread, nibbling at it seemingly unaware of being the focus of the conversation. "It is his choice whether he wishes to follow the warrior's path. If not I shall support him in whatever he wishes to do."  
  
Silence fell over the small gathering; the only sound to daring to emerge was that of Legolas' knife scraping over the hard crust of the bread. The deadlock between the warrior and the youth was disrupted by the gruff sound of Elrond clearing his throat drawing eyes back to him and the breakfast still lying in front of them.  
  
"When is she arriving?" He said making certain that all knew the subject was closed.  
  
"Presently ada," Elrohir turned back to his father, a deceptive smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "This is why I must eat and run. I am sure you understand."  
  
"Of course, ion-nin. I shall meet with the lady following the council." Elrond stated. "But I am sure Legolas can entertain her whilst you and Elladan present your report." The mild unease on Elrohir's face was complimented by a series of coughs as the Mirkwood prince tried not to choke his breakfast. Glorfindel was at his side, water in hand, as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Surely the Lady would prefer the company of the one of the maidens, Lord Elrond." The blond elf asked trying to ease his intended's obvious unease.  
  
"No, I think it would be fitting for them to spend time together." The elf lord mused "Perhaps a ride as Elrohir so helpfully suggested earlier."  
  
"As you wish ada." The younger twin mumbled. "But Legolas will need to change."  
  
Silence fell and all eyes turned to Legolas who kept his eyes firmly on the table.  
  
********  
  
'Anywhere but here, anywhere but here...' Legolas repeated the mantra over and over in his mind as he forced himself to remain still, watching as Elrohir greeted his 'beloved' Naurwen of Lorien. The riding tunic felt constrictive and he longed to loosen the straps that crossed over at his chest. The twin knives, a gift from Glorfindel, weighed heavily between his shoulder blades and he found himself half wanting to unsheathe them and remove the knowing grin from Elrohir's face. As the younger twin turned beckoning him forward, he felt the lump that had been building in his throat rise up, threatening to suffocate him.  
  
"Your Highness." The elf maiden bowed her head in acknowledgement of his approach. "I have heard much of you these past two years."  
  
"And I you, my lady." Legolas said quietly. "It is a shame that your family have kept you in the Golden Wood and from your husband's side for such a long time." He resisted the urge to smile as he felt Elrohir bristle at his side and the flash of disgust that passed across the lady's face.  
  
"Indeed my lord, however Lothlorien is, and will always be home to me." The tone of her voice contradicted the fire in her eyes, and Legolas felt himself fight the urge to bait her further.  
  
"I can only hope that you find some peace of spirit here in the valley as I have." He said trying to bring this hated meeting to a close. He could think of a thousand places he would rather be than in the company of this shrew.  
  
"I am afraid I can see little similarity in our situations." She smiled this time, a smile of saccharine sweetness masking the triumph shining in her eyes as she saw the pain enter the young elf's features. As the prince had found his target, she had found hers.  
  
"Children please," Elrohir chuckled. "As amusing as this is I must leave you. Enjoy your ride dearest. Try not to show him up too much." The dark-elf spun on his heel and stalked off, chuckling as he went.  
  
"Come little Princeling." She bit out, turning on her heel and stalking off in the direction of the stables. "The sooner we leave the sooner we can return."  
  
******************  
  
The young gelding danced lightly underneath him and Legolas felt the muscles in his shoulders tighten in anticipation of what would come out of the woman's mouth next. Since leaving the stables she had single-handedly managed to destroy any self confidence he had built up in the past year. She had torn open wounds that had barely begun to heal; ripping into his soul and making him feel like the elf that had been abandoned in the valley so long ago.  
  
He keenly felt the absence of the close circle that had been his constant companions, the continuous reassuring touches and the simple presence of Glorfindel at his side. This woman was worthy of her name. Fire maid indeed! She burned with a malicious nature and Legolas could not help but compare her to those who had treated him so ill.  
  
They had been riding in silence for an age following her latest outburst, her insistence on venturing further a field than Legolas had intended only serving to add to his unease. Naurwen spurred her mare on never giving the elf prince a backward glance as she wove a path through the trees.  
  
Dark clouds had begun to spread their way menacingly across the sky, thunder sounding out from the east. The gelding slowed its pace, its movements becoming more wary as the mare and her rider disappeared from sight.  
  
Legolas glanced about trying to discern the source of his unease. True, the words of earlier had disturbed him, but not to the extent that he would feel this deep sense of dread. His wood-elf senses reached out as a wisp of wind tugged at his hair bringing the voices of the trees to his ears. He listened intently to their whispers recognising their quiet warnings of unseen danger. The gelding became increasingly restless, tossing its head trying to dislodge his rider.  
  
Despite his instincts Legolas pushed the gelding forward, desperate to find the wayward lady and return to the security of the last homely house. His heart pounded wildly in his chest and he felt the rush of adrenalin that was so familiar from his days in Mirkwood. For an instant he was transported back to those days of fear and self- loathing, of the unwanted touches. It was though as he was crouched in the corner of his brothers room, no sound to disturb the stillness but his own ragged breathing and the dull thud of his heart. He remembered the tears tracing unnoticed paths down his cheeks, anyone who saw them not caring enough to chase their cause away.  
  
The elf felt panic well up within him as he whipped his head around, trapped between searching for the arrogant elf-maid and his living nightmare. His gelding continued to react to his riders obvious distress fighting against the uncertain, hesitant commands in his own need to return to what he deemed as safety.  
  
The growing rumble of the thunder signalled the encroachment of the storm from its perch on the mountains into the valley. The sky continued to darken and Legolas' fear spread not just to himself but also to his unwanted companion. He struggled to focus his emotions, prevent their transmission to the animal beneath. He opened his mind to the surrounding trees trying to make sense of their previously masked voices. Their voices reached out to him for the first time caressing his mind, directing him and guiding him to his target. They drew him close to the shores of the Bruinien and the border of Imladris, the voices increasing in urgency practically screaming at him to hurry.  
  
As the gelding broke from the cover of the boughs a shrill piercing cry ripped through the air...  
  
**************  
  
Naurwens' laughter echoed around her as she urged the horse forward leaving the pathetic elf behind her. She laughed at how such a pitiful creature could ever consider himself worthy of being a prince. Her joviality sobered slightly as her mind turned to the rumours that had reached her ears in the Golden Wood.  
  
Her 'darling' husband obviously coveted this elfling and it sickened her. Despite their understanding and the knowledge that the dark elf had no interests in maids she felt a sense of possessiveness. It was hard to believe that anyone could prefer such a worthless prize to herself. Her family cosseted her and her lovers worshipped her, so how could anyone not desire her presence?  
  
This closeness she was being forced to share with the wood elf only served to incense her further. She did not require the so called company of someone much lower than herself. Legolas was no warrior, they had nothing in common and for anyone to think she would simply enjoy his company was unfeasible.  
  
She continued the ride, unaware of the mares sudden reluctance to advance. She remained deaf to the warnings of the valley, crossing the Bruinien without thought. Hooves pounded on the ground, ploughing the soft earth as horse and rider deviated from the path and thunder echoed overhead. The wind whipped through the leaves of the undergrowth disguising the unnatural rustling emanating from within.  
  
Naurwen started to hum to herself becoming increasingly frustrated at the horses attempts to slow their progress. She reached back and delivered a swift slap to the beasts flank to keep momentum but had barely returned her focus to the front before the horses front legs gave way. The elf maid was thrown forward, her body contacting violently with the ground. Broken twigs and small stones cut at her gown and skin as the wind flew from her lungs and her ears were filled with the distressed cries of the mare who was trying in vain to rise up. Naurwen scrambled to her knees in an attempt to avoid being crushed by the flailing animal. She looked back in desperation, suddenly wishing for the other elf to come riding up in search of her. It was then that her eyes were drawn back to the mare... and to the coarse rope snaring its forelimbs.  
  
She backed up frantically ignoring the stinging in her palms. The blood was racing through her veins, her breath coming in short gasps as she fought against rising hysteria. Suddenly she froze, her limited instincts detecting a presence behind her. Slowly she turned her head to face the newcomer, a scream of terror ripped from her throat as she was met by a group of menacing yellow eyes....  
  
*************  
  
"Run melamin... We are needed" Legolas whispered to the gelding as they dashed through the water of the river, ignoring the splashes thrown up from the horses legs. He did not know what he would face on the other side but he reached behind removing one of the twin knives strapped to his back. The flash of metal brought fresh uncertainty to Legolas' mind. He had never faced an opponent before unless it was Erestor, Berethil or his Glorfindel, had never been in a situation where a falter or a slip could cost him dearly.  
  
He forced himself to centre his nerves as he left the vale for the first time since the day of his arrival. His fear was almost overwhelming as he continued to follow the churned up tracks left by the preceding rider, but his determination was almost as strong. Despite everything that this female had done to his psyche in such a short space of time, Legolas could not leave her to whatever was causing her distress. That would make him no better than 'them'.  
  
The gelding drove forward with an increased ferocity as the harrowing cries of the injured mare started to reach their ears. The whimpers gradually became mingled with the snarls and growls of beasts and the distraught shrieks of the missing maid.  
  
The young elf clenched his eyes shut before bursting onto the horrific scene ahead of them. Acting on every instinct that had been trained into him, replaying Berethil's lessons in his head and letting himself feel the strength of the trees, Legolas clasped the reins of his mount and swung the blade down for the first time.  
  
He had seen orcs before, but only the corpses brought back to the stronghold grounds as evidence of a hunts success, and only then from the darkness of the shadows of the court. In life they were even more grotesque and Legolas found it difficult to focus on his task. Yellow eyes and black skin of twenty orcs surrounded them, angry cries and the horrific shrieks of those that fell to his blade sounded out as he dealt the killing blows from atop his steed.  
  
The monsters, temporarily distracted from their original prey, massed around the pair trying to rip at Legolas' legs with their claws and to drag the horse down. The gelding reared up, trying to crush the creatures beneath his hooves, but unconsciously dislodging the elf on top causing the blade to falter in its motions. Legolas twisted desperately trying to regain his previous advantage but failing due to the erratic movements of his steed. Seeing an opening in the decreasing number of orcs the elf vaulted from the gelding, stumbling slightly before unsheathing the second blade and facing his enemy.  
  
He stood in front of the still screaming maiden, sending a prayer to Orome to guide his hand. His skin was splattered with black fluid flowing down to mingle with red at his legs. He felt himself tiring but could see an end to the battle as the volume of guttural snarls gradually lessened as his knives slid through flesh.  
  
He longed for the familiar weight of his bow, longed to release his arrows in to the hearts of the shadows servants. He watched in horror as an orc near the rear of the group rammed a twisted piece of metal into the neck of the suffering mare, only to find its skull crushed moments later by the geldings killing blow. He was further distracted as an urgent cry drew his attention around to Naurwen. A lone orc stood over her a similar iron weapon raised above its head. The blow never landed as a blade embedded itself in its lightly armoured chest.  
  
Legolas found his limbs becoming heavy, his movements sluggish and his obvious inexperience of battle beginning to show through. His breathing came in shorter gasps as his swings weakened. It was only the cries of his defenceless companion that kept him on his feet.  
  
'Four left...' he made a mental note. 'So few yet so many...'  
  
Two more fell to join the corpses now littering the ground. Then another but by no means as cleanly. Finally Legolas stood, swaying unsteadily as he faced his final opponent. The orc rushed forward and he brought the blade up waiting for the clashing of metal. But it never came...  
  
The gargled choking of a dying orc was all that could be heard before the body fell lifelessly to the ground, a gaping wound in its neck. Legolas stumbled again, turning disbelieving eyes to the elf maid standing at his side the twin of his blade in her hand. Both stood breathing heavily, blond hair dishevelled, material and flesh torn and a look of mutual respect passing between them.  
  
In his exhaustion, Legolas did not register the widening of Naurwens eyes. He barely heard her scream, rough and grated from repeated use before a shaft of pure fire sped its way through his right shoulder. He could not move, only watch helplessly as the maiden threw her blade, the brief cry a sign that the unseen assailant had been felled.  
  
The blade fell from numb fingers and blue eyes looked down at his body, staring disbelievingly at the barbed arrow head protruding from his flesh slicked with his only blood. The wound burned fiercely unlike anything he had ever experienced and he could not tear his gaze from the sight.  
  
'Oh, my Glorfindel...' He could not hear the desperate sobbing of the female who now stood so close to him. He felt a cold sensation flood his being as his vision started to grow dim and his legs gave way. 'Forgive me...' He drew a deep ragged breath letting himself be swallowed by the waiting darkness.  
  
'I have failed you.....'  
  
TBC.....  
  
Next: Chapter 11 - Reticence and Respect.  
  
Authors Note 2: I should note that this chapter has only been edited by me. Both of my beta readers no longer wish to continue so I am currently without an editor. If there are any experienced beta readers out there who are reading and enjoying this story that could help out I would be very grateful. Cheers, Andrea (Azriel). 


End file.
